hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard
{{Hellsing Infobox |name = Alucard|image = |age = 568 (Debut) 598 (Time skip) |gender = Variable, default Male |species = True Vampire (Demon) Human (formerly)|Affiliations = Hellsing Organization Queen of England|aliases = The Lord of Darkness Vlad Tepes Hellsing: Ultimate I *'Dark Composition': Though he generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Alucard is made up of a highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and reddish on it's edges.Hellsing: Ultimate IV This can be especially seen whenever he takes heavy damage, the darkness being immune to conventional weaponry. Along with composing his being, it can serve as a weapon. Alucard is able to form several limbs from it with which he attacks with. *'Intangibility': Alucard has the ability to walk through solid objects, such as walls.Hellsing: Ultimate III *'Immortality': It is unclear if Alucard is a true immortal, but he is at least biologically immortal, immune to withering and dying by way of age. Alucard has suffered all manor of injury to even the most extreme degrees, only to reform himself. This seems to indicate structural immortality as well, but the vampire himself asserts that there is no such thing as a true immortal.Hellsing: Ultimate X This means his immortality is only biological and there is way to kill him. Anderson's words of him being "alone"Hellsing: Ultimate VIII and his duel with Walter implies that after his seals are removed, his heart is vulnerable to impalation if not other forms of destruction, which would in turn destroy him. *'Hematophagy': As a vampire, Alucard has the ability to consume blood raw. He has long, conical fangs to assist in this job as well as serpentine like tongue. His feeding habits have been seen to vary: from the traditional neck-bitingHellsing: Ultimate IV to simply ripping people to peices and outright devouring them. Alucard doesn't seem to need blood to survive, however if starved of of it, he will enter an, inactive death-like state. *'Aestivation': Alucard will enter a dormant state if he goes too long without blood. It is unknown if he can be starved to death, as he goes decades without a drop of blood before a young Integra finds him. It is never made clear if this is unique to him or if all vampires can do this.Hellsing: Ultimate I *'Hemokinesis': Alucard has the ability to manipulate blood Hellsing: Ultimate X. This ability seems to be limited to blood ''outside of the body, as he is never seen influencing the blood of enemies while they are intact. **'Soul Absorption': By draining a person of their blood, Alucard gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as he was able to find out about Millennium by draining Tubalcain Alhambra of his blood. ***'Familiar Control': Alucard can summon forth anyone he's taking the soul of at will.Hellsing: Ultimate II. He has an entire army dwelling within him, but seems to favor using Baskerville, the Black Dog. Who ever he absorbs, their powers are at his disposal. While Seras gives her familiar, Pip Bernadotte, some free reign within her own soul, Alucard seems content to completely dominate everything living inside him. It is unclear if this is due to their individual wills or a lack of experience on Seras' part. *'Shapeshifting': Though form is of no particular importance to him, Alucard claims to be able to change into anything. He has changed into a girl, several batsHellsing: Ultimate I, an amorphous darknessHellsing: Ultimate I, has several "default" formsHellsing: Ultimate I,Hellsing: Ultimate X, and can assume the form of a hellhoundHellsing. It is unknown if he can take the shape of inanimate objects such as tables or chairs. *'Extrasensory': Alucard has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording him abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they completely lack. In particular he possesses a 'third-eye' which allows him to see things from far, far distances.Hellsing: Ultimate I Though he never uses it to do so, he can likely see through things that fool human eyes, as Seras does when facing Zorin Blitz.Hellsing: Ultimate VI This is not an inherent ability and must be used consciously, as Alucard was unable to see through Tubalcain's illusionary clones. Similarly, Seras was unable to see through Zorin's illusions until told outright that's what they were. *'Enhanced Strength': Alucard is monstrously strong. To start, his guns Jackal and Casull are far too unwieldy for a human to hold, let alone use, but he does both with ease. He can easily rip apart a man or a monster, going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them, such as Tubalcain's magic cards. *'Vampiric Speed': Alucard is too fast for the human eye to follow, but other vampires such as WalterHellsing: Ultimate X and Tubalcain AlhambraHellsing: Ultimate III can keep pace with him just fine. Alexander Anderson, a regenerator, can also do this, near-matching him step for step and blow for blow in a fight. *'Enhanced Endurance': Alucard takes most damage without flinching or making a sound, quietly allowing the enemy to attack before retaliating. He can even attack after being torn asunder by bullets. After Rip Van Winkle crashes his Blackbird, he exits the craft without a scratch and easily destroys everyone above, even as they use high caliber weaponry on him. He's been thrown through skyscrapers, bled excessively, and even Walter knows of no certain way to defeat him other than killing him again and again until he stays down. *'Enhanced Reflexes/Speed': Alucard is very fast, able to dodge and catch speeding bullets. *'Telepathy': Alucard is able to communicate telepathically with his fledgling, Seras. The telepathy doesn't seem to have a maximum range.Hellsing: Ultimate I He can also read the thoughts of others, if he wishes. *'Daywalking': Other vampires operate in the dark, because of a presumed weakness to light. Alucard however seems to have no problem with sunlight, only complaining that being up during the day is exhausting. *'Weather Control': The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle. *'Hypnosis': Alucard has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with Humans. The afflicted human will entire a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Alucard's designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Alucard's attention is elsewhere.Hellsing: Ultimate III *'Gravity Defiance': Alucard, during his fight with Tubalcain, is shown not only to be able to stand vertically on a wall, but run backwards up it. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity. *'Omnipresence': After consuming Schrödinger accidentally and being lost within himself for 30 years, Alucard emerges with the Werekin's powers. He is both everywhere and nowhere-- Omnipresent.Hellsing: Ultimate X *'Supernatural Detection': The ability to sense supernatural activity. In The Dawn, a prequel to Hellsing, Alucard knew the Captain was a werewolf the moment he saw him, and in the OVA, he could see the blessings on Father Anderson's bayonets as well as the holy barrier preventing their escape. Before Hellsing It is not known what Hellsing changed with regard to Alucard's/Dracula's original powers. However, the ghoul army formed by the devoured souls in Alucard may be one of these alterations. Dracula didn't use this ability against Prof. Van Helsing and his crew according to the flashbacks in the manga (and of course according to Bram Stoker's novel, which is a base of Hellsing). In addition, Van Helsing admitted that they had destroyed all of the vampire's servants (which means these servants can't re-appear in 1999). It is possible that by some unknown process, the Hellsing Organization created an advantage of the terrifying amount of the souls restored in Alucard, and made it possible to release them on the battlefield in Control Art Restriction System Level Zero. (In the ending of Hellsing OVA III, which is a trailer of The Dawn, it can be seen that some of the WW-2 German soldiers are impaled much like the Millennium and Crusader infantry in the battle of London. Also, the Major seemed to know much about Alucard's release states. It's possible that Alucard may have not had these abilities while Dracula, but naturally got them later on, without Hellsing's interference, as Alucard expected Luke to summon his familiars during their battle. This contradicts the theory that this is exclusive to Alucard, however, it is yet to be revealed in the ongoing Dawn-series whether these assumptions are true or not.) Weapons Alucard is an exceedingly lethal combatant even when unarmed, due to his extensive supernatural abilities and strength, but he also uses various weapons in battle. These have included swords, machine guns, and traditional vampire-slaying tools such as stakes and crosses. Additionally, Alucard has two signature weapons: a pair of intimidating, high powered semi-automatic handguns named the .454 Casull and the Jackal. In Hellsing: The Dawn, he wielded a Thompson Sub-Machine Gun. The ammunition for Alucard's Casull and Jackal appear to be high impact, hollow point rounds, giving them even more stopping power. Release States There are shown to be six levels of restriction and six corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. Under certain circumstances, Alucard can release some of his greater powers himself; a component of his restriction system called the "Cromwell Approval" seems to influence this. In the Gonzo anime's 8th episode, Integra is shown giving him permission to release to level one, the state where he is in a red version of the black straitjacket like garb he is shown in when Integra finds him in her youth. Alucard is shown to be wearing a black leather jumper when he is at the Level One release state. He can often be heard stating what level he is releasing immediately prior to combat ("Releasing control art restriction to level two"). This is, perhaps, a requirement of the release mechanism, but this has never been confirmed, and is likely a literary device. Another possible reason is that it is to unnerve his opponents as he goes into battle. Given what has been seen of his personality, this is quite likely. In the manga, Integra requests that Alucard's restriction system be released to Level Zero, the lowest level, allowing him full access to his most devastating powers. It is said that one point by Integra that if Alucard unleased his full powers he could punch a hole through the world. It is clear in the Gonzo series that Integra herself is in control of Alucard's release states, but in the manga she appears to have no physical control over his powers. Instead, a given release state appears to simply be an order like any other she might give: "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." It is noticeable that Alucard's attire sometimes changes according to how much power he is using: as he charges up to engage in battle, first his sunglasses, then his fedora will disappear; in the manga he also removes his arms from the sleeves of his coat letting it simply just hang on his shoulders like a cloak whilst he fires from underneath it. It has been posited that these articles of clothing are direct physical manifestations of whatever system Hellsing uses to control Alucard, with his leather straight jacket representing his true nature. His gloves, which are engraved with the Hellsing seal (a pentacle decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes, reading: "Hell's Gate Arrested / Gott Mit Uns / And Shine Heaven Now") are also thought to be part of this mechanism and the source of Hellsing's control over him (Alucard's distinctive gloves are visible in the vast majority of his transformations, even when Alucard himself is not in a humanoid form). However, in Hellsing OVA II, in the flashback scene where Alucard recalls being beaten by Abraham Van Hellsing, Alucard is still seen wearing these gloves, despite the fact that he was not yet under their control. This is a continuity error, because when compared to the panel from the manga, it shows normal white gloves. In his final release state, Alucard reverted to his original form back when he was still Vlad III Dracula. In this form he appeared as his former, 45-year-old self with a thick beard and mustache. He also wore heavy medieval armor with a huge tattered cloak and carried a long sword. However, he quickly returned to his normal form when confronted by Anderson. The enormous army surrounding him in this state, along with the souls of every single person he has ever drank the blood of, accompanies this form as well. It is debated whether his younger form shown in The Dawn is a 'state of release'. Some fans claim that the Hellsing family suppressed Alucard's powers, sealing them away into a much smaller body, in order to conduct scientific experiments on him, eventually making him into the vampire that he is in the manga. Others say that he chose this form of his own accord, simply because he can take any form that he likes. In a flashback scene in Volume 4 of the Hellsing manga, we can see the young Walter alongside an adult Alucard after the destruction of the Nazi vampire research program. In volume 9, in his 'Girlycard' form, Alucard also admits "There's never any meaning in the form that I take". This indicates that Alucard's appearance is likely controlled primarily by himself. Also, in Hellsing: The Dawn, chapter 5, Alucard states, "You must find it entertaining, I can change my shape into anything. The particular form I take... it means nothing to me." The only real difference between each form is the preferred method of fighting; in "Girlycard" form he uses a tommygun, in "Count" form he uses his dual pistols, in "Nosferatu, the no-life king" form he uses his hands and shadows to fight, and in "Dracula" form he primarily uses his Claymore sword. To sum it up, the release states are not just the markers of Alucard's growing powers, they also have an effect on his appearance and fighting methods as well. Up to level 1, Alucard usually takes his "Count-form", even with his new personality, he still takes the form he once had as Count Dracula. (It can be assumed that the vampire sees this form as the one which is fitting his monstrous being the most.) In this state, he usually fights with his guns, using his bare hands only against human targets or to finish off his vampire victims, often by impaling them. In his level one form, he usually wears the black leather coat/straightjacket seen right before Integra released the vampire from his captivity in the dungeon of Hellsing HQ. This form is sometimes called "Nosferatu" or "the no-life king" as noted during his final battle with Anderson. This form seems to possess the most raw physical power when it comes to fighting hand to hand, as shown when he used it against Luke Valentine (implying that he was a very powerful opponent), Tubalcain Alhambra (whose powers amused Alucard), Alexander Anderson (when the priest was reinforced with Helena's Nail) and the vampirized Walter. In this form, the vampire seems to prefer fighting with hand-to-hand combat, however, he can also use firearms. It is also possible that he only can summon the Hellhound Baskerville in this release state. Identity Alucard's true identity - that of both the historical Vlad Ţepeş and the fictional Count Dracula - is only hinted at in the earlier volumes. Such early hints include his anagrammatic name (Alucard is Dracula, reversed), the title of the series and the name of Integra's family, and the impalement of the GATE officers in volume 3. From there, the hints become much less vague, and his identity as the fictional Count Dracula is brought to light. In volume 4, a dreaming Alucard recalls his defeat at the hands of Abraham van Hellsing, which marked the beginning of his servitude to the Hellsing family. In volume 7, the narration alludes to the Count's arrival in London aboard the Demeter, from Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. In volume 8, his full identity is made plain when Integra places his control level at zero and greets him with, "Welcome back, Count." Reverting to the body he had at the time of his "death" at age 45, he summons massive hordes of souls he had devoured during the centuries. These include his own Wallachian army, his slaughtered peasantry, the Turkish Janissary, war horses, and countless others. Throughout his battle with Anderson, Alucard frequently compares his rival to the man who defeated him a hundred years ago - Abraham van Hellsing. Additionally, in Hundred Swords (3), the other protagonists are spoken of by Alucard - Abraham van Hellsing, John Seward (mistakenly written as "Jack" Seward in the manga) , Quincey Morris, and Arthur Holmwood (Jonathan Harker is strangely omitted). The final chapter of volume 8 - Castlevania (1) - consists of a flashback of Alucard's life and "death" as the Voivode of Wallachia, Vlad III Dracula. Another indication that Alucard is Vlad is the fact that he frequently impales his victims; the priest and Leif with his bare hands in volume 1, the GATE officers in Brazil on flagpoles in volume 3, Rip Van Winkle with her own musket in volume 5 and hundreds of victims in London during the Millennium/Vatican siege. Most of these revelations are not present in Gonzo's TV series. However, the final episode does feature a visual reference to Vlad Ţepeş, and Alucard refers to his name as being "a bit of an enigma" when speaking to Incognito before they fight. There are few obvious references to the character of Count Dracula. Also in the last few minutes of the anime's last episode Incognito is impaled. Impaling his enemies from groin to mouth was common practice for Vlad III The Impaler (Vlad Ţepeş, also known as Dracula). Additionally, upon Incognito's defeat, a close-up is seen of Alucard with half his face shrouded in shadow. When lightning flashes, the other half of his face is revealed to be that of the Impaler. Historically, Vlad Ţepeş was responsible for the deaths of between 40,000 and 100,000 of his enemies and his own subjects during his reign as the monarch of Wallachia (a major portion of what is now present-day Romania). He was reputed to take an extreme sadistic pleasure in torturing and executing, particularly by impalement. For tortuing people by impalement, it is alleged that he learned how to have his victims placed so that the pikes, spears, or other shafts on which he had them impaled would pass most or all of the victim's vital organs, entering their lower nether regions and exiting near the back of their neck. In this way, he would be able to keep impaled victims alive for days on end before they finally bled to death. When simply executing a person, they were typically impaled straight through the center of their torso, with the shaft entering their groin and exiting through the mouth. This is paralleled by one of the end scenes from the final episode of the TV anime, where Alucard leaves Incognito's corpse, impaled from groin to mouth, hanging from the top of the tower. Vlad was also known for slaughtering his own people simply to avoid war. When the Ottoman army attempted to invade Wallachia in the early 15th century, they encountered several thousand impaled and rotting corpses staked on the banks of the Danube River. Historical records state that the Ottoman emperor saw his forces return shortly after, many of them sobbing and ranting that whoever had slaughtered all those people had to be the Devil. Perhaps the best-known incident regarding Vlad's obsession with impalement was the means by which he prevented the Ottoman Army from invading Wallachia again (following the fall of Constantinople) in 1462. Reports show that he had 20,000 prisoners of war and convicted criminals impaled and staked out on the borders of his capital city, Târgoviște. Mehmed II, the leader of the Ottomans (who was well-known himself for his use of psychological warfare), was sickened by the sight of the corpses outside the Wallachian capital and ordered his forces back to Constantinople. Quotes "God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. ... These petty requests are no invocation to god. They are your death." "13mm explosive steel rounds, alloyed with silver melted from a Lanchester cathedral cross. There's no freak around who can eat these and come back for seconds" (As described by Integra to Alexander Anderson) "Cut off his head? Stabbed through his heart? Don't think of him as one of those vampires. He won't die from just that! '''Just as you're the crystallization of anti-monster technology... ....the Hellsing family has spent 100 years gloriously building him into the ultimate undead. '''The vampire Alucard." "Now it's time to teach you... ...how real 'vampires do battle." "'I'm just so happy. '''Happy to find that dreadful idiots like '''you still exist today. Millennium. The Last Battalion. 'So, it's that ''kampfgruppe of unhumans, led by the mad Major. To this day, the world is still '''brimming with madness. Come, let's have a little song and dance. Alhambra. You'll be squealing like a pig." "The Bird of Hermes is my name... Eating my wings to make me tame." "To become a Monster Like me, is to admit you were too weak to remain a Human." Voice Actors *French Dub: Eric Peter (TV), Antoine Tome (OVA) *German Dub: Torsten Munchow *Japanese Dub: Jouji Nakata ''' *English Dub: '''Crispin Freeman *Italian Dub: Roberto Pedicini (TV), Lorenzo Scattorin (OVA) *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Affonso Amajones *Spanish Dub: Jose Manuel Vieira Trivia *Below the star on Alucard's glove it has the German words, "Gott Mit Uns", which translates to "God With Us". Interestingly, those words were used by the German military until the end of World War II, and during the Nazi era by the Wehrmacht (the regular German army) whereas the Nazi Waffen-SS used "Meine Ehre heißt Treue", which means "Loyalty is my Honour", instead. *In the original fan-translation of the Hellsing Volume 2, the translators incorrectly translated Walter's line referring to the Jackal, making him call it the "Joshua" even though the Katakana reads "KASURU", which would be the correct Katakana for "Casull". Since then, many fans have perpetuated the name, so much so that ADV (the Official European Distributor for the TV Series) called it "Joshua" on their Official Website, the Special Features, and the booklets on their DVD release. Regardless, this name is incorrect as it never appears in the Original Japanese version of either the Manga, TV series, or OVA, or any official Translations of Hellsing, not even ADV's, as they use Geneon's dub and subtitles. *Interestingly, in the English commentary for the first Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Crispin Freeman notes that he was originally going to give Alucard a Romanian accent, but decided on an American accent instead. Most likely, the Romanian accent heard in the intro of the English OVA 2, and the one in OVA 8 upon unleashing level 0 is what Alucard was originally going to sound like. It's also likely that Alucard is meant to have a Romanian accent in the manga. *In many of the sequences after Alucard receives the Jackal, he is seen using it alongside the Casull in a dual-wielding style. The Jackal has a left-facing case ejector, something most guns do not have, and this makes it appear as though the gun was meant to be used with the Casull. However, Alucard is almost always shown in the Manga and the Anime holding the Jackal in his right hand and the Casull with his left, causing the case ejectors to face each other (which would throw spent shell casings into his face). This is most likely an error on Hirano's part, as Alucard (with his extensive experience with guns) would know to face the case ejectors outwards; in the OVAs, this is exactly the case. **Considering his personalty, it's also possible he purposefully does this to challenge himself, making the bullets blind him. It's also possible this isn't even a factor for Alucard, considering his 'third eye'. *It has been noted by some that during Alucard's flashback, Prof. Abraham Hellsing is wearing a similar red outfit to Alucard's usual dress. **This could have been the inspiration for Alucard's well known "Count" form *Alucard's red attire, arrogant nature, position as a hunter of demonic forces despite being a none-true human being himself and his trait of dual-wielding two unique pistols (one black, one white/silver) makes him similar to the Capcom Devil May Cry main hero Dante. It should be noted that Devil May Cry came out several years after the initial Hellsing manga. ''Plus, towards the end of the series, Anderson asked Alucard if he became a devil so that he wouldn't cry. And Devil May Cry 3's theme song is called Devils Never Cry. **Another character which Alucard shares the same traits as Caleb from Monolith's/Warner Bros. ''Blood video game series, which came out in 1997. **Another example, is Tokisaki Kurumi from Date a Live. She is very similar to him in many aspects, their outfits are both elegant and share similar colours, one of her eyes is crimson, while the other has a shade similar to Alucard's glasses. She dual-wields guns, has a psychotic personality with twisted morals, and the ability to steal time/lives to empower herself. *Hirano has admitted he drew inspiration for Alucard's appearance off of Vash the Stampede from the manga and anime series Trigun (with similar jacket and glasses shared by the two characters). This is most notable in Volume 1, back when Alucard's art design was vastly different from the rest of the Manga. *In some scenes of the manga, the pentagram on Alucard's gloves changes to a hexagram or sometimes disappears entirely. *Alucard's name is Dracula spelled backwards. A play on his original identity. *Alucard has two Paganism references on him. The obvious one is the Pentacle symbol on his gloves. The second is his epithet "The Bird of Hermes." Hermes was the Greek messenger god, noted for his winged sandals and ability to fly. Hermes was also noted for transporting souls to the Underworld, while Alucard in contrast devours them. *"The Bird of Hermes is my name/Eating my wings to make me tame" is also part of the Ripley Scroll, a medieval work about emblematic symbolism. George Ripley was an alchemist who lived around about Vlad the Impaler's time and is also said to have known the formula to create the Philosopher's Stone. *Oddly during the final episode of the anime, during the brief moment when it shows half of Alucard's face as that of Vlad Tepes, his skin is paler than that of his vampiric self, despite this form being able to go out in the sun. *It is implied that Alucard might not ever truly be defeated. He is unable to die or be destroyed, but he can allow himself to enter a state of rest and peace, a "brief respite between his dreams", once he thinks he has found a strong willed mortal, worthy of being his opponent. After he tests his opponents and finds them worthy, he is comforted to see that humanity still persists and assumes his self-perceived place, as a "monster to be brought down by humans". *At the end of the credits of OVA 1, Alucard's girl form is shown, but with a dark greenish-brown jacket instead of white and the hair is purple instead of black. *There is one scene where Alucard fights zombies with only his 454 Casull, the zombies shoot him first just like the Norsefire Members from the 1980's graphic novel V for Vendetta. * In the manga Alucard's gloves hold an easter egg, one of the words readable was "Excell Saga" which is the name of an anime/manga made by Rikdo Koshi. Forms *The first form Alucard had in OVA was in a black straightjacket that kept his arms right behind his back, he broke free of the restraints in order to protect Integra Hellsing from death. Alucard's appearance changed since then but every now and then he goes back to this form, he has used it; in his fight with Luke Valentine, his fight with Dandy Man, when he attempted to board the Eagle and succeeded, when he finally killed Anderson, and in his fight with Walter. *In World War 2 when he arrived in Warsaw, Alucard took on the form of a little girl, known as "Girlycard". Although he changed his looks, Alucard didn't change his voice. In this form, Alucard wears a hat made of fur, a white suit including a long coat, and for a weapon he has a Tommy gun. *When Alucard was sent by Integra Hellsing to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, along with Seras Victoria and Pip Bernadotte, he changed his form to what seemed to be a business man. Only Alucard's clothes seem to change here, as his hair is as it was before Abraham Van Helsing defeated him, Alucard wears a dark grey suit with a long coat he only wears over his shoulders, along with the goggle sided sunglasses he usually wears. *Alucard is Count Dracula, the King Of Vampires, which means when he was human he was originally Vlad The Impaler, a 3 time voivode of Wallachia. Alucard's Vlad form is his "original" form, and when he is using it he wears shining silver armor and a large black cape (red on the inside), In the English dub he also gains a Romanian accent. In real life Vlad had a beard but in Hellsing he does not, he does however have a lot of stubble when he transforms. Also when Alucard returns to Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria in London, Seras asks Alucard after he transformed into Vlad- "You originally had a beard, didn't you?" (In the English dub she just playfully points out that he grew a mustache) *Alucard's most common form is his "Count" form, which is the same form described at the top of the page. It is possible that Alucard mimicked this attire from Abraham Van Helsing, who wore a similar uniform in Alucard's flashback in OVA 2. Alucard uses his "Count" form in through the whole story of Hellsing, but only wears the fedora hat up to OVA 3, and the glasses up to OVA 4. Alucard sometimes manipulates this form; by increasing the length of the cape of his overcoat even after reaching his feet, or he simply wears the coat without having his arms through the sleeves and over his shoulders, as he does when he reaches the Eagle in OVA 4.Even though in "The Dawn" Alucard uses his "Girlycard" form, in the WW2 clips in the OVA 3 credits, Alucard is seen in his common "Count" form while being gunned down by Nazis, and regenerating shortly after. Alucard even reverts back to his "Count" form half way through his second fight with Anderson, right after leaving his "Original" Vlad form. Interestingly enough, when he regenerates, so does his clothing. *In the 1st volume of the manga, Alucard wore a full-length trench coat that could be buttoned to cover most of his face just below eye-level. However, after receiving much criticism from readers saying he had too many resemblances to other characters outside Hellsing (Vash The Stampede in particular), Kouta Hirano redesigned Alucard with his current design. The anime and the OVA has him in the "Count" form from the beginning. *One form which is the least used appears to be his usage the black hound of baskerville's possible true form, after escaping Hell. It appears as a black dog with multiple eyes on each side of his face where the right and left eye are located, with a giant collar and shackle around it's legs. Alucard is seen as the dog in the Hellsing opening as well as a glimpse with him sneaking around the Hellsing mansion and escaping Hell to fight Incognito. Gallery See Alucard/Gallery Category:Vampire Category:True Vampire Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hellsing Members Category:Trump cards